


Toy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, One Shot, Toy Kink, possible dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Crowley making you his own personal sex toy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine gif (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/78261098673/source)  
> Dirty Supernatural Imagine (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com) owns the gif, not me.  
> All mistakes are my own.

You wake from slumber and immediately realize you were on an incredibly soft, plush bed, instead of the crappy motel bed that you had been sleeping on before.

“What the…?” You mutter, sitting up and realizing that you were stark naked. You pull the bedsheet still covering your legs up over your chest, but before you could get up to see where exactly you were, Crowley entered, a big smirk on his face.

“Crowley…should’ve realized this was your doing.” You growl, pulling the sheet tighter around you.

“Hello there, darling.” Crowley said, walking closer to you. “Glad you see you’re up now. How are you?” He asked.

“Not really good, considering that I woke up naked in a different bed in a different place.” You say.

“Yeah…sorry about that.” Crowley shrugged. “Figured it was better to bring you here in my territory than have you in a place where Moose and Squirrel were next door.” Crowley moved closer, until he was standing by the bed. You back away, keeping the sheet covering you and you glare at Crowley.

“So what are you planning to do with me?” You ask.

“Simple…I want to use you as my own personal sex toy.” He shrugged. “Besides…I know that you would like it, seeming how you want me.”

You seem to choke on nothing as you process what Crowley’s saying.

“There is no way… _no fucking way_ …I’m gonna let you use me like that.” You say, a sneer growing on your face. “And you don’t know anything about what I want.”

“Oh really?” Crowley chuckled. “Well, I’m not the one having wet dreams about the King of Hell, moaning his name in his sleep.”

You pale as you realize he was telling the truth. There has been more than one occasion where you’ve dreamt of the demon taking you and fucking you as he wished.

“How…how do you know that?”

“Because I can hear you call my name every single time.” Crowley smiled. He snapped his fingers, and suddenly the sheet covering you was gone. So were Crowley’s clothes and you couldn’t help but stare at the size of his cock.

You knew that he sold his soul for the extra three inches, but _damn_. And it made you slightly aroused thinking about it inside of you.

“Well, Y/N, I want you as my sex toy, the only question is…” He moved onto the bed, crawling over your body to blanket you with his. “…will we do this the easy way…or the hard way?” He breathed in your ear.

The words _dirty_ and _wrong_ ran through your head, but for some reason this felt _so right_.

“Well?” Crowley murmured, his lips trailing around your neck. Your breath hitched, feeling the stubble rub against you. “Is that my answer?”

You spread your legs slowly, staring up at Crowley as you do. He smiles down at you and positions his aching shaft at your slit.

He pushed in and your mouth drops a little, getting filled in way you never imagined you could. Crowley chuckles and pushes inside you, only stopping once he situated inside so you can get comfortable to the feeling.

When Crowley gives the first thrust, you can’t help but moan at the feeling, and Crowley latches his lips on your neck again, sucking a mark.

“My little toy.” He growls, pulling back to start a fast pace, making you keen and moan. “So good and obedient for me.”

“Oh, fuck. Shit…C-Crowley…” You moan out, hips pressing to meet with his for each thrust. “Fuck…fuck!”

Crowley’s lips press to yours, swallowing your scream as you come on his cock. He slips out of you, and you whimper at the empty feeling it gives.

He rolls the two of you over, so that he is against the headboard of the bed, and you are between his knees, face in front of his cock.

“Suck, toy.” Crowley growls, voice low.

You take his cockhead in your mouth and start to suck, eyes fluttering close at the mix of your taste with his. Your head starts to bob, and you start to sink on his cock, taking as much of him as you can in your mouth.

For everything you can’t take, your hand starts to stroke Crowley’s cock, making the demon moan deeply.

Crowley’s hands wrap around you head and he starts to slowly fuck into your mouth.

You give a moan around Crowley’s cock, the vibrations to Crowley’s cock making him moan as well.

“I’m going to come in my sweet, little toy’s mouth.” Crowley murmured, hands running through your hair. “I hope you’re ready.”

The salty tang of Crowley’s come filled your mouth, and you sucked down as much as you could, feeling as some leaked around your mouth and down your chin.

Crowley pulled you off his cock, and pulled you up to kiss you roughly, making you moan softly. When he pulls back, he snaps his fingers and both of you are clean and covered.

Crowley smirks and starts to talk again. “You’ve done well for your first time, toy.” He said. “I’m going to bring you back to that gross motel you were before, but know that whenever I want you, no matter what you are doing or who you are with, I will bring you here and fuck you.”

You nod and Crowley gives you one more kiss before snapping his fingers.

Suddenly you are in your motel room. According to the time it is a little past 5 in the morning.

You think back about everything that you’ve just gone through and you give a soft moan, knowing that you were going to be dreaming about it for days.


End file.
